The Worst Roommate
by KMPcool
Summary: Modern AU. Based on prompts:Hey my apartment needs repairs and you have an ad asking for help and you live in my building so… Wait you have a kid? Arthur's apartment needs some repairs and Merlin needs some help with his baby in return for room and board. Filled with fluff and a nine to ten month old Mordred. Merthur.
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't going to be cheap. In fact it seemed to be the opposite of cheap. Not that it bothered Arthur's pocketbook much but it was inconvenient. There was no way to know how long the repairs would take.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" The worker asked.

"I'm working on lining something up," Arthur replied, not looking away from his phone.

"Have you talked to Merlin?" His landlady asked. She was a stout woman of 50 years, her once dark hair had grayed.

Arthur looked over at the landlady and squinted."Who's Merlin?"

Apparently Merlin was another tenant of the building who lived on the ninth floor. Their apartments had the same layout but Merlin's had fewer upgrades and more color.

"Hello Merlin, this is Arthur, he lives upstairs." The landlady introduced.

"Hi," Merlin stepped out into the hallway. "What do you need?"

"I saw your ad, I would have printed out a resume but it was sudden." Arthur explained.

"You want to work for me?" Merlin asked.

"Until the repairs are done, yes," Arthur said.

"It's for room and board not money," Merlin said.

"I have enough money." Arthur defended.

"Shhhh! Not so loud you'll wake him up." Merlin hushed.

"Who?"

"The baby. He's the cutest thing." Their landlady said.

Merlin smiled, "Thank you Alice."

"Wait, you have a child?" Arthur asked.

"A nine month old, Mordred. He's a good baby," Merlin said.

"I don't deal with kids well." Arthur said.

"Well, you'll never learn anything about them if you don't interact with one." Alice said.

Arthur wasn't planning on having children. His career was all he needed in life. He didn't have a lot of close friends and doubted that he could entertain a lady long enough to have a child. The closet he had come was with Gwen but she broke them up and said he snored like a pig. Arthur did not snore like a pig. He was as sure of it as he was sure he would be a terrible parent.

"Okay, I'll learn." Arthur accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that the shift from bachelor to pseudo-father was difficult would be an understatement.

The apartment was bad enough without the baby. The bathroom's green palm printed wallpaper being the worst, seconded by its pumpkin orange vinyl floors. The dining chairs were an unfortunate shade of green. The couch looked like pepto bismol. The walls of the main room were olive green with gold roses. This print was broken up by art pieces that were no less offensive to the eyes. The kitchen cabinets a shade of purple Arthur could most nearly define as fig with green counters. Mordred's crib had been moved to the living room.

"This part of town doesn't have a very high crime rate." Merlin said. " It's mostly older people. "

"It's just so colorful," Arthur observed.

Merlin shrugged "I believe the term the realtor used was character. It doesn't help much now, but in the summer you can see lake avalon from the kitchen."

Arthur looked for any sign of rats. Finding none, he returned his gaze to Merlin. "Do you play any instruments?"

" No, I work two jobs so I don't stay at the house long enough to pick up an instrument. " Merlin said.

" Good, my roommate in uni played the guitar nonstop." Arthur said.

"I'm still getting used to it being just Mordred and I." Merlin was holding said child

"Did your last roommate help with him?"

"Yeah. Why do you want to live with us?" Merlin rested his head on the doorframe. "Obviously the repairs."

"Alice seems to like you. This is more convenient than anywhere I could find on my own." Arthur looked around again.

" The kitchen is tiny , " Merlin warned. " Sometimes I bring people over, that should be fine though. It's mostly Gwen." Merlin stood up. " Where do you work?"

"Pendragon law firm, as an attorney." Arthur said.

"It's stable then?" Merlin asked. " My last roommate was... irresponsible. "

"It's very stable Merlin. " Arthur assured. " How long have you lived here?"

"About a year and a half. How long will you be here?"

"As long as the repairs take." Arthur said.

" How long do you think that is?" Merlin asked.

" Not sure." Arthur said, " they didn't tell me. "

Arthur had moved almost immediately. His room was covered in blue flamingos and had once been the baby's room. For a week their only communication was on scraps of paper pinned to a corkboard in the like "need more milk" were the majority. It was living with a pen pal, or a stranger that sings in the shower. Arthur took care of Mordred at night when Merlin was working at as an archivist. His other job allowed him to work from home and would take care of Mordred in the day. There were times Arthur even had to carry Merlin to bed he was so tired. Merlin's room was a dizzying shade of orange and only marginally larger than Arthur's. They were stuck together for the time being in an outrageously colored apartment.

Merlin finally got a day off so Arthur resolved to do something special. But it had to be something that Mordred could do too.

He scribbled a note down in red pen for Merlin to see when he woke up. Halfway to the office he got a text. He checked it at the next red light.

 **What do you mean by that?-M**

 **What's your opinion on take out?-A**

 **I know a few places.-M**

 **See you after work then.-A**

"How are you and Merlin getting along?" Gwen asked. Arthur looked up from his work. He liked the girl, she was kind. Morgana was very good at picking interns with potential. Merlin must have told her.

"We haven't talked much since I moved in." Arthur admitted.

"You're both very busy." Gwen nodded, as if she understood. "Morgana wants to talk to you. but she's in a meeting with Uther right now. Leon's sick so Gwaine is taking his case today."

"Is Gwaine throwing a fit?" Arthur chuckled and looked over a few notes.

"My joyful demeanor isn't always easy to maintain princess." Gwaine stood in the doorway. "Heard you moved in with Merlin." Gwaine sat down across from Arthur.

"And what of it?" Arthur tried to remain unbothered.

Gwaine was having none of it. His grin almost splitting his face in two. "He's a good kid, hard worker, and your last intern quit."

"I can't just give him an internship." Arthur denied.

"But you can move in with a baby." Gwaine pointed out.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" Arthur glared at Gwaine.

"Yeah, but this is much more fun." Gwaine reclined slightly. "Is it all just the bad wires fault then?"

"Yes, they're why I moved." Arthur said.

"But not why you stayed." Gwaine teased.

"I can fire you," Arthur warned.

"Suit yourself." Gwaine rolled to his feet and walked to the door. "Merlin will watch Netflix for hours. Don't expect too much from him on his days off." Arthur shook his head and returned to work.

On the way home Arthur picked up an order of takeout. Merlin looked over his shoulder when Arthur came in but returned his focus to the tv quickly.

"How was work?" Merlin was clearly more committed to the show than to Arthur.

"Long, I didn't know you knew Gwaine." Arthur waited for a response.

Merlin shrugged. "There's only so much I can get across in grocery lists." He sat up, "Come watch this with me." It was a Star Wars movie but Arthur couldn't tell which. As soon as it was over Merlin began playing the next one. Mordred was sleeping in his crib so the volume was kept low.

"What did you mean by the note?" Merlin asked while the previews played.

"Just if you wanted to do anything." Arthur said.

"The take out was good." Merlin said. "Mordred was good today, no temper tantrums."

"He's generally good." Arthur said.

"That's because you only have him at night. During the day he's worse, but I can usually figure out what he wants." Merlin looked over at the sleeping child, then back to the movie.

"How?" Arthur asked. Arthur quickly backtracked as to not sound incompetent."Sometimes I understand."

"His cries sound different." Merlin was too focused on the movie to pay too much attention to Arthur.

Mordred screeched from the crib. Arthur jumped in response but Merlin sighed and paused the movie.

"I'll take care of him." Merlin said. Mordred was already in his arms by the time Arthur said anything.

"I could. If you wanted."

"No it's okay, he's just hungry." Merlin walked over to the kitchen with Mordred on his hip. Mordred was still whining but quieter. Merlin opened the fridge and hummed, "looks like pears today."

"Abbabbabababa," Mordred babbled.

Merlin took a pear from the fridge. "I know, you don't like pears when they're sliced, I know."

Mordred pointed towards the rice leftover from the take out. "Abbzzzzzzza."

"No baby, not for you." Merlin slid Mordred into his highchair. Mordred screamed in protest.

"I have to put you down," Merlin explained.

Arthur sprang into action to save his ears."Mashed pear?" Merlin nodded so Arthur prepared the meal and placed it in front of the pair.

Mordred eyed the mashed fruit suspiciously.

Merlin took the spoon and tried to serve it. "It's yummy." Mordred dodged the spoon. "You'll like it." By the fifth attempt Merlin's patentice was running thin.

"Can I try?" Arthur asked. Merlin surrendered the spoon. Mordred watched Arthur with wide blue eyes. "Do you want some?" He offered Mordred the food. Mordred shook his head. "No? Well then I'll eat it." Arthur pretended to eat. It fooled Mordred who was now reaching out for the spoon. Arthur fed him most of the pear.

Mordred grabbed the spoon, "Dadadda abbaba," and flicked its contents back at Merlin.

"You have a little something in your hair Merlin." Arthur teased. Mordred giggled and flung any remaining pear at Arthur.

"So do you it seems." Merlin teased right back.

Mordred reached for the bowl and both men reacted. Merlin pulled Mordred away, Arthur grabbed the bowl.

"I think Mordred should go back to bed and we'll take showers." Merlin said. Arthur agreed so the baby was placed in the crib.

"I call first shower," Merlin said.

"Nah, I'm already there." Arthur said.

"You are not!"

"Are too!" They both bolted towards the bathroom. Arthur ended up only slightly ahead.

"Ha!" He shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I do not own Merlin. If you want to see anything in particular let me know!**

"Hey Merlin," Arthur said when the door opened.

"Hey, you're up early." Merlin took the seat opposite Arthur.

"Couldn't sleep, between Mordred and the case I'm working, there just wasn't time." Arthur said. The dark bags underneath his eyes verified his story.

"I understand." Merlin said.

"I'm glad I got to see you this morning," Arthur murmured, "but you should get some sleep."

"Who needs it?" Merlin smiled.

"Me." Arthur complained.

"I'll make coffee, how do you take it?" Merlin asked.

"I pegged you as more of a tea person," Arthur looked back in the kitchen. "Three sugars though."

"I am a tea person but you only ever buy coffee and I don't have time to run to the store." Merlin said.

"What kind of tea?"

"Earl Grey tea." Arthur made a mental note to always buy tea. Merlin slipped a mug in front of Arthur.

"Thanks." Arthur took a sip.

Merlin sat back across from Arthur.

"I know it's not really my place to ask, but why doesn't Mordred have a mother?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed and tapped the table. "She was always a runner, kinda wild, she ran away."

"I'm sorry." Arthur filled the thin silence.

"Don't be, you're more help with Mordred than she ever was." Merlin forced a smile.

Arthur nodded. "My father is in town this week."

"And your mother?" Merlin asked.

"She died when I was a baby." Arthur explained. "I just have to make progress on this case before he shows up."

"You're a good lawyer, I'm sure it'll be fine." Merlin said.

"Yeah, he just has high standards." Arthur explained further. "And I have to get a new intern before he shows up but Gwen is working on that."

"I plan on doing laundry today, need anything to be cleaned?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, just let me get it." Arthur stumbled towards his room. The lack of sleep was doing him no favors. He grabbed a few crumpled items of clothing and put them in the basket for Merlin to take. He was tired and not paying much attention to what he was grabbing.

Merlin fished the red thong out of the basket. "You lead a more interesting life than I had imagined." He was holding it up by the black lace to limit his contact.

Arthur looked up,"Wha- that's not mine."

"It came from your room." Merlin teased.

"It's not mine." Arthur argued.

Merlin was fighting a grin."No, no I understand, a lady friend of yours must have left it behind."

"No."

"So it _is_ yours then."

"Not really."

"You aren't making sense Arthur it either is or isn't yours."

"It-" Merlin cut him off.

"Whose is it?" He was laughing now.

"I don't know." Arthur admitted.

"You're that much of a playboy?"

"Hardly," Arthur scoffed, "I'm consumed by my work. And I'm not the one with a baby, I'm sure you have your own collection."

Merlin cocked his eyebrow, "Nothing this exotic. Do you have the matching bra?"

"I'm not that exciting." Arthur glance at the clock. "I have to get ready for work."

"Are you sure you don't want to wear these?" Merlin offered up the thong.

"No, you can." Arthur teased.

Merlin managed to say, "not my color," before Arthur disappeared into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Merlin**

Arthur came home just as Merlin was leaving. "Bye Merlin."

"Bye Arthur," Merlin slipped out of the door.

Mordred was sleeping in his crib so Arthur dropped his stuff off in his room and assessed the corkboard. It was still one of the primary forms of communication. Sure enough, there was a new note written in blue ink pinned next to Arthur's business card. It read:"When will your Father be here? Also are you leaving overnight for whatever?"

Arthur wrote on the space left on the scrap of paper in red pen. "He's in town Friday-Monday I'll be gone Saturday night."

Arthur checked on Mordred once more before heading off to bed. The apartment was so small they didn't need a baby monitor, Mordred was just on the other side of the wall. In the time Arthur lived in the room, he had added a few things, a radio, a mirror, and a beach mural that took up a whole wall. Merlin didn't mind, or at least he said he didn't. Arthur had amassed a small list of things Merlin said that weren't entirely true. For example, red most certainly was Merlin's color and Merlin really adamantly hated his job but he never said anything about it.

Mordred managed to sleep until Merlin came home. The baby's cries for attention in turn woke Arthur up.

"Hey baby," Merlin picked Mordred up. The baby went quiet. "Yeah let's let Arthur sleep a little more."

Arthur emerged from his room."Too late," he yawned.

"Oh." Merlin took a slight step back. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll get him back to sleep. You take a shower and get ready for bed." Arthur took Mordred in his arms. "If you're hungry I can try to make something." He added.

"No, I ate. Did you see my note?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, now go take a shower." Arthur instructed. Merlin did so.

When Merlin emerged to check on Mordred and Arthur Arthur was sitting on the couch. Mordred was sleeping on his chest, his fists clutching small amounts of fabric.

"He tolerates me when you're not around." Arthur whispered as to not disturb the baby.

"I see that." Merlin sat down beside them. "How's the intern thing going?"

"Gwen is still looking through applications. We interviewed one of them but…" Arthur trailed off.

"What, he wasn't qualified?" Merlin asked.

"No, he was overqualified if anything, excellent interview. He just was boring," Arthur explained.

"Boring?" Merlin laughed, "How?"

"He was talking about different kinds of brass." Arthur said.

"Brass?"

"Yes brass."

"You run a law firm not a bell making company." Merlin laughed.

"Care to tell him that?" Arthur asked.

"Not really. Go get dressed or you'll be late for more exciting interviews." Merlin said. Arthur passed Mordred to Merlin and stood up.

"I'll see you tonight then." Arthur said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Merlin**

"Well Mordred, it's just us today," Merlin told the baby. Arthur was at a two day conference downtown with his father. Merlin had no intention of revealing himself or Mordred to the famed Uther Pendragon. Arthur had agreed not to bring them up and even got Gwaine to agree.

The baby had no response, just wide blue eyes that mirrored Merlin's. Usually he would babble a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked.

No response.

"Right." Merlin picked Mordred up. "Gee, you're getting big." The baby smiled. "Want to play with your train?" Merlin's voice was softer when he talked to his son.

"Ah." Mordred replied, already reaching for the train.

"Yeah?" Merlin set Mordred down on the floor. "Here you go." Merlin had read somewhere that it's bad to babble back to babies, that they need to hear actual words.

Merlin's phone vibrated. It was far enough away he didn't go get it. Mordred's play was more important. It wasn't until the fifth notification that he stood to get the phone. The texts were from Gwen and Gwaine, both were also away on business for the weekend.

 **You broke Arthur-Gwaine**

 **Uther is doing well, hasn't killed us yet-Gwaine**

 **Arthur wants to know how Mordred is-Gwen**

 **He hasn't told Uther but he knows somethings up-Gwen**

 **And something about tea?-Gwen.**

Merlin chose to text Gwen back, only to say that Arthur should just call next time. Within that time Mordred had crawled into the kitchen.

"No let's not eat that."Merlin swooped over the baby and fished a small rock out of his mouth.

Only a few minutes later, the phone rang. Merlin answered it with Mordred still on his hip. "Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but I just got some time away from my Father." Arthur explained.

"You're fine," Merlin chuckled. "What does Gwaine mean I broke you?"

"He sent that?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, about five minutes ago." Merlin readjusted Mordred.

"I've been dealing with my Father all day, I let slip to Gwen that I was nervous. That's all." Arthur explained.

"Really? And here I was thinking you missed us." Merlin taunted.

"I do." Arthur replied quickly. "I mean, I've gotten used to the two of you, that's all."

"I know, come back once your conference is done, Mordred misses you." Merlin said.

"I will, goodbye," Arthur waited for Merlin to hang up.

"Goodbye Arthur." He hung up. Mordred looked up at Merlin, eyes equally blue, hair equally dark. "I know, I miss him too." Merlin sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey," Arthur greeted when he entered the apartment.

"Oh, look who's back," Merlin rose from the couch. Arthur smiled. " How was your conference?"

"Better than I anticipated. " Arthur hung his coat up. "There's still some work to do for the expansion but we should have it ready in the next six months."

"Woah, wait, where are you expanding?" Merlin asked.

" We're making a new Wales branch" Arthur said. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows, and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"New South Wales, Australia?" Merlin questioned.

"No, like Newport." Arthur explained.

" Oh." Merlin breathed.

"Disappointed I'm not moving to Australia?" Arthur teased.

"No, someone's got to help with Mordred." Merlin retorted.

Arthur looked past Merlin to the green crib where the baby in question slept. "How was he?"

"Fine, he just tried to eat everything." Merlin looked over his shoulder. " And he fussed a little before bed."

"I've watched a lot of night news with him because he fussed too much." Arthur said. They both leaned over the side of the crib.

"Anything interesting?" Merlin asked.

"Not really, " Arthur replied. His eyes were focused on the sleeping child. " I think he gets bored with it too so he goes to sleep."

"Makes sense." Merlin looked over to Arthur then back at Mordred.

"You miss me?" Arthur tugged on Merlin's sleeve. Merlin was wearing a Navy t shirt that was very much so not his.

"No." Merlin denied. " Just got used to you."

" Then why'd you steal my shirt?" Arthur teased.

"Want it back?" Merlin asked.

"Not yet." Arthur said. " I'll get it back later." _When you realize I'm here to stay._

"I suppose you expect me to wash it?" Merlin asked.

"Obviously Merlin."

"Well then maybe I'll keep it." Merlin taunted.

"You'd steal one of my three t-shirts?" Arthur pressed a hand to his chest and pretended to look offended.

Merlin shrugged, "You'd steal mine if you weren't so fat."

"I am not fat." Arthur protested. True, there was a size disparity, but Arthur knew it to be all muscle. Even the t-shirt was too large for Merlin, it hung loosely from his arms and draped his torso to mid-thigh.

"Yes you are." Merlin turned to Arthur with a big grin.

"I am not." Arthur denied.

Merlin looked back down at Mordred. "Only a little then."

"It's all muscle," Arthur argued.

"Suuure it is," Merlin pulled on each syllable to stretch the word out like taffy.

Arthur placed a hand on either side of Merlin's torso and lifted him up in one swift motion. "It is." Merlin dangled in the air.

"Put me down Arthur." He laughed.

"Not until you say I'm not fat." Arthur slung Merlin over his shoulder.

"But you are." Merlin laughed.

"Not." Arthur added.

Merlin readjusted himself to look at Arthur. It only half worked, but the side of his head was better than his back. "I could get used to this, being carried around thing."

Arthur smirked and dropped Merlin on the couch. Merlin laughed but reached out for Arthur. "Fine you're not fat," Merlin agreed. "Just gracefully chubby."

"Gracefully chubby?" Arthur asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I think the description suits you." Merlin beamed. He knocked Arthur's knees, sending the blond toppling over and onto the 's hands pressed against his starched white shirt.

"Missed you two." Arthur sighed.

Merlin moved his hands to hold Arthur's face, "I know. We did too."


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin was working in an office one day for some meeting. Arthur had taken the day off and decided to take Mordred out to the store.

It was a quaint place, shelves of food were well stocked and the cashiers knew everyone's name. It was very easily within walking distance so with Mordred strpped to his chest in a contraption Merlin had explained at least twice by now, Arthur walked to the store. And to be very clear it wasn't that Arthur didn't pay attention the first time he just made Merlin explain it again because Arthur occasionally got paranoid, and he liked the way Merlin looked with Mordred's tinier version of his head right below his.

A lady with blondish hair and a pink blouse saw Arthur as he entered. Mordred turned heads wherever he went. Perks of being a baby.

She approached. "He's the cutest thing." She cooed.

"Thank you" Arthur turned to face her.

"He looks more like his mother then?" She asked.

" More like his Dad actually." Arthur replied without hesitation. He was back to looking at the shelves.

Her nose crinkled. "Oh. You're babysitting then?" Her voice had dropped.

"Sorta, I live with the two of them." Arthur explained. He really had no interest in this woman, and she seemed to have lost interest with him.

"Have a nice day." Arthur said when she walked away. "Strange lady." He told Mordred.

Arthur purchased what he was looking for fairly quickly. It was really only some fruit, tea, and chicken for dinner that night.

Arthur was going to try to cook. Which would probably mean calling Gwen to help. Or a fast food place.

"Your dad will be back soon." Arthur put Mordred back in his crib. "I hope it's done by then." He turned to the kitchen and retrieved the ingredients.

Mordred shifted his feet under him and stood, hands tightly gripping the side of the crib for support. Mordred bounced once, twice and wouldn't stop. Arthur was only alerted because of tiny bumps.

"Having fun?" Arthur asked. Mordred smiled. "Looks fun." He watched for a moment longer. Mordred didn't seem to be in any danger so Arthur returned to cooking. Of course, he checked on Mordred every five seconds.

Dinner was a simple chicken dish and was almost done when Merlin came home. The unlatching of the bolt startled Mordred and he fell backwards.

Merlin rushed over to the wailing baby. "Hey,hey, you're okay."

"Welcome back," Arthur said. Merlin was wearing a black suit with a red tie. His hair was slicked to one side rather than how messy it usually looked. He,by anyone's standards, looked good.

Merlin picked Mordred up. "Since when do you cook?"

"I found the recipe online," Arthur stated. Mordred calmed down significantly.

"Well, glad you didn't burn the place down." Merlin teased.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Arthur turned the stove off.

"I think it's realistic." Merlin walked over to the table and slid Mordred into the high chair. Arthur did not verbally agree with Merlin.

"How was the conference?" Arthur asked.

Merlin got plates out. "Worthless. My coworkers are as doltish as ever and none of them would leave me alone, or I would've called."

"I can generally slip past those people, being their boss," Arthur said. "Mordred missed you today."

"Good to know I'm not being replaced with an athletic blond." Merlin retorted, booping Mordred on the nose.

"No, your carbon copy likes you more than me." Arthur assured, placing dinner in the center of the table.

"He sorta looks like his mother." Merlin argued.

"I wouldn't know. What I do know is he looks more like you than me." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded in agreement. "Probably best, I am the cuter one of us."

"I'm cute." Arthur argued.

Merlin smiled, "yes but I _am_ the cuter one."

"Whatever you say _Mer_ lin." Arthur sat down. Conversation flowed easily throughout dinner, both men fussing over Mordred who basked in their attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur had to go into the office the next day with Gwaine. A new case had been introduced and had a lot of potential. As they were waiting for documents to be faxed over, they talked.

"How are things with Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Fine. Mordred tolerates me too, so there's that." Arthur replied.

"Good, good, so when are you two getting married?" Gwaine asked. Arthur looked over, expecting a smirk, there wasn't one.

"I've known him for a little over a month." Arthur protested.

"Yeah, and you talk about him all the time. It's either a case or Merlin, sometimes Mordred. You like them." Gwaine said.

"Not in a marriage way." Arthur argued.

"Shhh no you're soulmates the stupid repairs were destiny so you could meet your soulmate and live happily ever after. I have decided." Gwaine stated.

"But-"

"No." Gwaine picked the papers up. "You love your roommate, happens to the best of us."

"Hang on you live with-" Arthur started.

Gwaine interrupted. "Now is not the time to talk about my love life. Now is the time to get to work and let the soul mate idea seed into your thoughts."

"That's not how this works." Arthur protested .

"Is too, princess," Gwaine retorted.

"Pretty sure it's not. " Arthur said.

Gwaine shoved Arthur into his office. "You like him, I'm sure he likes you back. Yada Yada Yada, Gwen says that France is a good place to take a weekend away. I personally prefer Italy." Gwaine's advice fell on deaf ears.

"I don't think so," Arthur disagreed.

"I'll get Lancelot to find out, or Gwen. Did you know those two are dating? Of course not, you're too busy trying to leave early so you can see Merlin." Gwaine ranted.

They worked for hours. Gwaine peppered their conversation with Merlin. True to form, Arthur returned to the apartment a half hour early.

"You're quiet," Merlin observed.

"I've dealt with Gwaine all day." Arthur explained. He shed his coat and walked over to where Merlin was sitting.

"Ah." Merlin said. "Mordred's been fussy today too."

Arthur's phone buzzed. **You kiss him yet?-Gwaine** He shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing important." Arthur cheeks were tinged pink.

"Okay?" Mordred started fussing so Arthur took that as a conversation break and jumped into action.

"You're acting weird today." Merlin shouted over the baby's cries.

Arthur rocked Mordred."Am I?"

"Yeah, you are."Merlin stood across from Arthur. "Was it something at work?"

"Just Gwaine, you know how he is." Arthur dismissed. "I kinda miss Mordred when I'm not around." Mordred slept in Arthur's arms.

"I know, I get the same way." Merlin said. He slipped his arms around Mordred. Arthur released the baby.

" He's a good baby." Arthur said. " _With a good dad that my employees want me to date._ " was somehow left unsaid.

" Yeah," Merlin agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. As always I do not own Merlin**

"You got the day off, and you're not working?" Merlin asked from the kitchen table. Papers covered the surface, his laptop was set off to the side.

Arthur stretched out on the couch in his t shirt and jeans. " Yep."

"So what are you going to do all day?" Merlin asked.

"Ignore Gwaine." Arthur replied. " Do you need anything?"

"For you to not distract me." Merlin said.

" Me? A distraction? I would never." Arthur teased.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to answer your phone?"

" That would be great." Arthur laid back on the pink couch. He shot back up "Actually no. Don't touch my phone."

" Harsh." Merlin bit.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Arthur tried to explain.

"I know." Merlin turned back to his work.

Arthur stood. "Gwaine's just being an idiot right now." Arthur continued to explain.

" He's not the only one it seems," Merlin mumbled. He clacked a few keys to type out "Listed Buildings". He worked from home as a realtor.

"No you don't get it." Arthur turned Merlin around gently.

Merlin looked up. "You want to keep your interactions secret?" He asked.

"Sort of." Arthur didn't like the wording but went along with it.

"Are you dating Gwaine? " Merlin questioned.

"No!" Arthur denied. " We're just coworkers and he's dating one of his roommates. "

Merlin cocked his head to the side."Leon or Percival?"

"Not sure yet." Arthur admitted.

" Planning on finding out?" Merlin asked.

"Definitely." Arthur smiled. It was mirrored slightly by Merlin. Merlin's smile was more of a shadow really.

" I-I have to work." Merlin stammered. He broke eye contact.

" I can take care of Mordred today, take him somewhere if you want me to." Arthur offered.

"He'd like that." Merlin said.

" I can bring something back for you if you want." Arthur offered .

" Like what? "

"Like, whatever you want, food maybe."

"I'm not hungry yet, I'll text you if that changes." Merlin said.

" Okay, well, we're off," Arthur picked Mordred up and walked out the door.

"Bye." Merlin said.

The only thing that stopped him from compiling another set of listings for the client was his ringing phone.

"Hey." Merlin said.

"Hey Merlin, " Gwen said on the other end. "How's Mordred?"

"He's out with Arthur." Merlin responded.

"Where?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure. I trust Arthur to bring him back." Merlin was just as much to tell Gwen as to remind himself that yes, he trusted Arthur.

" So…" Gwen stalled.

"Why did you call?" Merlin asked. It wasn't that he terribly minded but it wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"Gwaine. " Gwen stated.

"Arthur said he's being an idiot. " Merlin said.

"Eh, for once he's actually vaguely insightful. " Gwen said.

"What about him?" Merlin asked.

"Gwaine thinks you should date Arthur. " Gwen stated.

"Right, of course." Merlin typed a few things up.

" I'm serious. Arthur talks about you and Mordred all the time." Gwen said.

"We won't work. He's fun but we're lucky we work as roommates." Merlin straightened up. The laptop remained open but his work was abandoned.

"Give it a chance," Gwen whined.

"You're just being sappy again." Merlin complained.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't tell you this if it wouldn't help." Gwen said.

"He'll deny it, even if by some miracle he likes me back." Merlin complained.

"But you like him." Gwen said.

Merlin sighed "So? "

"And he likes you."

"So?" Merlin repeated. " It's not that simple."

" Well figure it out fast, we have a betting pool going and if you two aren't together by Friday I lose £15."

"You what?" Merlin shouted.

" Crrkkk Crrrrkkksss Sorry Merlin can't talk Crrkkk ssskkt You're breaking up." Gwen hung up.

"Gwen!" Merlin shouted at the phone. A notification glowed back.

Arthur had texted. **At the store, want anything?** **-A**

Merlin moved to text back. "No" was too formal. "Nope" too informal. " Nah" would have to work.

 **Nah?** - **A**. Nah did not work.

Merlin wanted nothing more than to dissolve into a puddle of goo. Yet somehow he managed to text like the responsible adult he masqueraded as. **Has Gwaine mentioned a betting pool?-M**

 **Nah-A**.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. I don't own Merlin**

Merlin didn't keep too many pictures or take any on his phone. Arthur was the exact opposite. He took pictures of both Merlin and Mordred frequently, mostly when they weren't paying attention.

"Why are you always on your phone?" Merlin asked. It was the early morning, Arthur was dressed in a suit, ready to head off to work. Merlin was in the borrowed navy t-shirt and some jeans.

"No reason," Arthur slipped his phone into his back pocket.

"You're attached to that thing Arthur." Merlin complained.

"No, I'm not." Arthur denied. "Just pictures and work stuff, you know?"

" No I don't know. " Merlin said.

" How come you don't keep more pictures?" Arthur leaned on the counter.

" I don't like them." Merlin said.

"Why not? You must have at least one picture. Especially with all this art." Arthur made a vague gesture towards the walls.

"I have one." Merlin confessed. "One of Freya, but that's it."

"Freya?" Arthur asked.

"His mother," Merlin jut his chin out to indicate Mordred. He slipped into his bedroom and returned with a small picture. He held it out for Arthur's inspection.

It was of Merlin and a woman with brown hair and brown eyes who leaned on his shoulder. They were both smiling and Merlin had a short beard. She was in some kind of sun dress while Merlin was in a white and blue short sleeve plaid shirt. They were at a beach of some sort.

Arthur handed the image back. " I like the scruff." Arthur commented.

"It was our first anniversary, we went to France. A few weeks later we found out she was pregnant ." Merlin explained. He kept the picture between his ring and middle finger like a card.

" You know Mordred was never supposed to be born. He's a miracle baby. We thought we'd lost him three times before he was born. " Merlin looked over at his son. " He was a month premature too. Of course, you can't tell now." He returned his attention to Arthur.

"I'm glad he's healthy now." Arthur looked past Merlin, to the sleeping baby.

"Me too, Freya never thought he'd get this far. That's part of why she left." Merlin said.

" She's missing out." Arthur stated.

" I never would've met you," Merlin said.

" I thought you would have considered that a good thing?" Arthur asked playfully.

" Not quite, " Merlin smiled faintly.

"I only had a few pictures of my mother growing up." Arthur stated. " That's why I take so many."

" How many is many?" Merlin asked.

" A few," Arthur handed over his phone. It was open on his favorite picture. It was of Mordred in a bear onesie and he was smiling a toothless smile.

"Your favorite?" Merlin asked. He handed the phone back.

"Of him," Arthur said. " I have a half decent picture of Gwaine with back lighting. Morgana is in a lot of the pictures. If it weren't for the family business, I would have gone into photography. I have a few pictures of you too."

" I don't remember you taking any." Merlin said.

" The best pictures are the ones people aren't posing for." Arthur explained. He pulled up a good picture of Merlin. It wasn't his favorite but it was decent. Merlin was in a plain t shirt and his hair was twirled and swirled all over his head.

"How is that a good picture?"

"It's real." Arthur explained.

"I guess so." Merlin handed the phone back. Arthur didn't miss the tiny uptick on each side of Merlin's mouth indicating a tiny smile.

Arthur slipped around to the other side of Merlin. His arm lingered around Merlin. The touch was foreign but not unwanted. Merlin reciprocated, sliding his arm around Arthur's waist.

"Mordred's waking up. " Arthur whispered.

Merlin's arm fell. "I'll go get him."

"Dadadda ap ap!" Mordred flailed.

" I know baby," Merlin said. He picked Mordred up easily. They made eye contact and the the baby fell silent. Arthur moved to stand beside Merlin.

" Arrur!" Mordred squealed. He flung himself towards Arthur. Both Merlin and Arthur compensated so Merlin could pass Mordred off.

" I guess I was replaced by an athletic blond. " Merlin laughed.

"I make a good temp." Arthur chuckled. Mordred calmed down again and laid his head against Arthur's shoulder.

" I guess so." Merlin reached out towards Mordred with one hand. " Mordred seems to agree."


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Once again I do not own Merlin.**

"Hey Arthur, we're going out to get drinks. Do you want to come?" Gwaine offered. They had clumped by the elevator.

"No, I've got to go home." Arthur finished packing up his briefcase.

"Bring Merlin," Percival said. He stood beside Gwaine, towering over him.

"We've got Mordred to take care of." Arthur argued.

"Come on Arthur." Gwen said. Lancelot's arm was slung around her shoulders. "Leon could take care of him."

"I'll talk to Merlin about it." Arthur sighed. Resistance to his employees schemes was futile.

"Out of curiosity, when you two say goodbye on the phone, do you say I love you or are you not at that stage in your relationship yet?" Gwaine teased.

"Not quite there." Arthur snarked.

"But you're working up to it then?" Gwaine prodded.

Arthur didn't address that. " Leon,are you willing to babysit?" He asked.

Leon shrugged, "I'd much rather babysit Mordred than Gwaine tonight." Gwaine grinned like a kid that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Arthur called Merlin who agreed to a night out. He took Leon back to the apartment and used the opportunity to drop off his briefcase.

"Are you sure he's going to take care of Mordred well?" Merlin asked.

"Leon is one of my best employees. Mordred will be fine. " Arthur assured.

"I have both your numbers, I'll call you if there's any problems." Leon added.

"You deserve a night off." Arthur told Merlin.

"My nights off aren't usually spent out." Merlin whispered.

"So? You already know most of the people we're going out with." Arthur pulled his coat on. Merlin followed suit, pausing to add a red scarf.

Their destination was a pub not too far from their apartment called The Frog. Arthur had been there a few times before with Gwaine. This was after they got banned from Snake Arms Pub. It was dimly lit with dark wooden floors that matched the bar. The tables were a different kind of heavy wood. The walls were a faded green paneling with various scuffs and charcoal streaks. The mixture of alcohols fought with the rain outside to perfume the air.

"There they are!" Morgana shouted when Merlin and Arthur entered. Gwen rushed over and dragged them to the table.

"Hey!" Lancelot cheered. Gwaine raised his half full pint glass in greeting.

"Hi, uh most of you know Merlin." Arthur gestured towards Merlin.

"Hey." Merlin waved to the ensemble of Arthur's co-workers. Both Percival and Elyan introduced themselves to Merlin.

Morgana rose. "I'm going to get another round, what do you drink?"

"Scotch." Arthur said.

"I know about you." She turned to Merlin, "What do you want?"

"I don't drink much." Merlin said.

"Beer's good." Gwaine said. His letters had already begun to slur together. Percival laughed.

"That works."Merlin said. Morgana left to order the drinks at the bar. Arthur made sure Merlin sat away from Gwaine. Merlin made sure to sit between Arthur and Gwen. Merlin was fairly certain that she wouldn't be talking to the group much with Lancelot there but he was cautious.

"So Merlin, where do you work?" Percival asked. "We hear good things about you but not specifics." He was polite, overwhelmingly considered harmless by everyone at the table.

"I work as a realtor from home and an archivist at night for the library." Merlin replied.

Morgana came back with the drinks. Gwaine leaned into Percival, conversing with Arthur. Percival accepted the contact without pausing his conversation. " Do you enjoy it?" Percival asked.

"Which job?" Merlin took a sip of his beer. It was bitter but not the worst he'd ever had.

"Either." Percival moved the arm Gwaine was prodding.

"They're good jobs. Sometimes tedious, but what job isn't." Merlin left out the part about his co workers and the general mindlessness of the archivist job. Half of polite conversation was knowing what to exclude.

"Gwen and Lancelot act like that at the office too, Arthur hasn't noticed." Percival said. He pointed at the couple. Merlin was sitting next to Gwen but they hadn't talked all night. She was too busy gazing into Lancelot's eyes.

"He's not the most perceptive sometimes." Merlin said, a smile crept onto his face.

Arthur must have heard their conversation. "I'm perceptive with Mordred." Arthur interjected.

"Somewhat." Merlin corrected.

"Well, yes." Arthur paused. "But it's enough."

"Yes, congratulations on your sufficient parenting skills." Merlin teased.

"How old is Mordred?" Percival asked.

"10 months old now," Merlin said.

They maintained conversation though quite a few more rounds of drinks. The words slurred together sometimes but most of what was being said was understood.

"We're heading out," Lancelot told the table. Gwen was wrapped around his arm. "We'll see you Monday."

"Bye." Gwaine slurred. He set his chin on Percival's shoulder and grinned.

"What?" Percival asked.

Gwaine reached up to boop Percival's nose but kept his hand up. "You'rrre cuuutte" He slurred.

Percival chuckled, "You're drunker than I thought."

"I'm cuuutte toooo." Gwaine pouted.

"I already knew that." Percival said. He moved to envelop Gwaine in his arms. Gwaine grinned again.

"They're together?" Arthur asked Merlin in a loud whisper.

Merlin giggled, also very drunk. "Yeah."

"And we're cute together." Gwaine added.

"A little." Merlin agreed. He dissolved into giggles.

"Are you?" Percival asked. The giggling stopped abruptly. Merlin and Arthur jumped apart from each other. Or as well as they could in their drunken state. Merlin nearly toppled over, sending Arthur into action, pulling on his shirt to steady him.

"Arthur lives in denial." Gwaine told Percival. "They're just roommates." He added with a wink.

"We aren't together." Arthur stated. "Are we Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head. "No I don't think so."

Gwaine laughed. "See, denial."

"Is anyone up for another round?" Morgana asked.

"No, we're fine." Percival said.

"Maybe I should go home." Merlin said. He examined his empty glass.

"Yeah, let's go home." Arthur agreed. He stood up. "Bye guys, see you Monday."

Merlin stood up but tripped and fell into Arthur. Arthur caught Merlin easily. He steadied Merlin, giggling. They walked home, leaning on each other for support.

"Hi Leon." Arthur greeted when they returned to the apartment.

"Hi." Leon returned. "Mordred is asleep."

"Thank you." Arthur slipped Leon a few bills on the way out. He turned to Merlin who stood in the middle of the living room. "Goodnight Merlin." He didn't move. "Go to bed."

Merlin frowned and flopped down on the couch.

"I'm going to bed." Arthur had already shed his coat and shoes.

"No." Merlin protested. "Stay with me." He flailed his arms. He still wore his coat and his scarf was on loosely.

"You're drunk Merlin, you need to go to sleep." Arthur reasoned.

"So are you." Merlin combated. "Just stay here." Merlin made room on the couch.

While Arthur was closer to sober than Merlin, he was still drunk in his own right. So, with lowered inhibitions, Arthur sat beside Merlin. "Only for a little." Arthur agreed.

Merlin immediately leaned into Arthur. "Don't leave." He hummed. "Stay."

"I will Merlin, for a little." Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's soft coal colored hair.

"Don't leave." Merlin repeated. "Not like Freya."

"I won't." Arthur assured. Merlin smiled and buried his face in Arthur's chest. Arthur could feel Merlin continue to talk but he couldn't make out the words. Arthur snaked his arms around Merlin as some kind of hug embrace.

Eventually, Merlin relaxed in Arthur's hold. "I like you." Merlin said. He was banking on Arthur not remembering tomorrow. He probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow either.

"I like you too Merlin." Arthur murmured. Merlin grinned. Arthur leaned forward.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the proximity. Or the fact that Arthur had wanted this for almost a month now. Whatever the reason, he was doing it. Arthur was kissing Merlin. He tasted like the beer from earlier, bitter and malty. Merlin was soft, his lips smoothly moving against Arthur's. It was right, they agreed on a messy, rushed pace and slippery tongues until they parted. They were out of breath and out of the comfort zone they had so carefully constructed.

Merlin met Arthur's blue eyes and smiled. "That was good," Merlin murmured. "We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah," Arthur laughed. "We should."

It wasn't clear when they passed out but neither of them made it to their own bed that night. In the morning they woke up as a mess of limbs with killer headaches.

"G'morning." Merlin mumbled into Arthur's chest.

"Morning Merlin." Arthur grumbled.

Merlin rolled off the couch and by extension Arthur." Last night-"

Arthur cut Merlin off, "don't mention it." He sat up. " Excedrin or Advil?" Arthur moved towards the bathroom, clutching his head.

"Doesn't matter." Merlin replied. He moved to the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast."

Arthur returned to Merlin with a few white pills. "Here." He wrapped his arms around Merlin and buried his face in Merlin's shoulder. Merlin smelled nice, a little like the pub but mostly like rain. Arthur almost couldn't help that he kissed Merlin's shoulder.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin laughed.

"Seducing you." Arthur retorted. "Is it working?"

Merlin laughed. "Already has." He turned around and pressed a soft kiss on Arthur's lips.

 **A.N. (This kind of note isn't liable to happen again)In between posting this chapter and the last one I watched the finale for the first time I was ill prepared but hopefully that didn't seep into the story. I am getting my wisdom teeth removed soon so my semi-regular updating may be thrown off next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur could hear it before he even opened the door, an incessant wailing and Merlin's feeble attempts at stopping it. Arthur opened the door slowly against the sound, as if the wailing provided resistance. It was the downfall of having small children, the ultimate language barrier.

"What do you want Mordred?" Merlin demanded.

Mordred's face only screwed down tighter as he let out another wail. The baby's face was turning red with the frustration of not being understood.

" I'll deal with him." Arthur took the baby from Merlin and started to sway. It slowed the onslaught of high-pitched screams that sounded more like wounded animals than a human until Mordred was silently scrutinizing Arthur's face.

Merlin watched the interaction closely " You're good with him sometimes." Merlin said.

" Sometimes? " Arthur snorted.

"I'm sure you try your best."Merlin retorted.

Arthur didn't respond, he only swayed more and murmured something to the baby Merlin couldn't hear. Mordred was fully asleep when Arthur put him into the crib.

Merlin's eyes were circled in a dark almost bruise like color. His hair was a mess but for once he was wearing his own t-shirt. "He's been fussing all afternoon." Merlin sighed.

"Like that?" Arthur asked. Merlin sent a glare that clearly stated, 'yes like that'. "You don't think he's sick do you?"

"I hope not." Merlin moved closer to Arthur.

"Is his doctor's number on the board?" Arthur asked.

Merlin buried his face in Arthur's chest, a muffled "yeah," escaped.

"Do you want me to schedule something?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "Tired?"

Merlin looked up, "very." He sighed. "But I have to be down at the library in an hour so coffee is my best bet. Speaking of which, how much do I owe you for groceries?" Merlin stepped away from Arthur.

"You don't." Arthur said.

"Oh. Did I already pay you?" Merlin asked, preparing the coffee maker.

"No, just, don't worry about it Merlin." Arthur dismissed.

"I will worry about it at work, surrounded by dusty boxes of public records," Merlin stated.

"I don't care if you pay me back." Arthur said.

Merlin ignored that, his sleep-deprived state did not contribute to his filter and a rant was in order. "And my boss is the most parsimonious woman I have ever met. She hasn't given anyone a raise in three years." He went back to his bedroom and changed into slacks and a shirt that was business appropriate. "And my co-workers are positively vapid, you would think that by surrounding them with books they'd pick something up." Merlin complained. He drowned a cup of coffee and turned to leave. He paused at the door, "Arthur," Arthur turned towards Merlin, "Thank you."

Arthur nodded and Merlin left. "He's going to be the end of me Mordred," Arthur sighed. The baby didn't stir. Arthur looked over the cork board for the doctor's number.

It was a white business card with blue ink reading, "Dr. Guias, pediatrician. Office open 8-6" With the phone number in bold text. That eliminated Arthur being able to take Mordred.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked, voice drenched in the honey sweet tone of customer service.

"Hi, yes, I'd like to book an appointment for Mordred Emrys." Arthur said.

"Alright, we have a 10:45 this Tuesday," The receptionist offered.

"Uh," Arthur looked over the calendar, "That should work."

"Okay, and one more question, what are his symptoms?" The receptionist asked.

"He's been a restless sleeper lately, fussier than normal," Mordred cut him off with another wail. "Sorry." Arthur picked Mordred up, swaying again. "Uh, Merlin checked his temperature earlier and he was 39.45 degrees [C] then.

"Well if that's all, we'll see you at 10:45 on Tuesday." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Arthur hung up the phone and focused on Mordred. "What's going on little guy?" He asked. Mordred stared at Arthur. His face progressively turned pinker until it was firetruck red. Mordred opened his mouth to scream. "Ah! Don't do that." Arthur yelped. Mordred flailed , shaking his head from side to side. Arthur steadied his hold on Mordred and sat down. "Don't do that baby." Mordred still sounded like an air raid siren. He frantically pulled on his ear. Tugging and yanking and screaming.

"Your Daddy loves you very much Mordred." Arthur whispered below the shrieks. Mordred's face dropped the red to a refined rose color. His shouting stopped. "Yeah, and I do too." Arthur added. His voice was still soft. It worked most of the liked hearing that he was loved, and Arthur couldn't blame him. If anyone told him that Merlin loved him, he'd stop crying too.

Arthur knew about the betting pool in his office and refused to mention the drunken kiss. Or the close to fifty subsequent ones that were the product of sobriety and opportunity. Those weren't for office gossip and they'd figure it out eventually. Well, they might already know, as Morgana pointed out, Arthur had a picture of Merlin and Mordred on his desk. To quote her, "You're married, even if you aren't dating, you're married." They weren't dating and that wasn't likely to change.

Arthur sat on the couch with Mordred on his lap. Mordred wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so late night news and infomercials it was. Halfway through a bedazzler commercial Mordred started rocking.

"What is it baby?" Arthur asked. It was the hour of the night that those commercials began to make sense and Mordred wasn't the least bit drowsy.

"Whaaa?" He frantically pointed at the screen.

"I know, it makes things sparkly and tacky, what an invention." Merlin had instilled in Arthur the knowledge that babbling back was the 8th deadly sin but Arthur really had no issue talking to Mordred with real words and occasionally used him to practice his openings and closings.

Mordred clapped his hands. "Waan."

"No." Arthur said. He was better at that than Merlin. Mordred pouted. "Keep that up and I'm buying us all snuggies." That wasn't the worst idea Arthur had ever had at midnight. "They're tacky too but soft." Arthur explained. Mordred didn't reply and he was unfocused. "No you can't bedazzle a snuggie."

"Do you always talk to Mordred like that?" Arthur jumped at the voice.

"Dadadda!" Mordred cheered.

"Merlin! I didn't hear you come in," Arthur said. "Is your shift over?" He asked. He held onto a now hyper Mordred.

"Yeah, I'm done for the night," Merlin sighed. "Did you set up an appointment?"

"Yeah 10:45 Tuesday." Arthur said.

"Has he fussed?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, but you got most of it." Arthur moved and Merlin slumped down on the couch.

"I'm tired." Merlin complained.

"I am too. It's just Mordred." Arthur agreed.

"Mmm, wake me up when you leave." Melin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Dadadda." Mordred complained.

"What baby?" Merlin asked. Mordred crawled to Merlin's lap. "I'm not replacing you with an athletic blond either."

Arthur chuckled and shifted away from the pair. "Do you want to put him in his crib?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, and I should go to actual bed too." Merlin handed Mordred over. Arthur laid Mordred down only to be greeted with shrieks.

Arthur picked Mordred back up. "Oh no, you're okay." Arthur soothed. Mordred was still crying but he didn't appear to be in pain.

"Dadadda," Mordred wailed.

Merlin took Mordred from Arthur. "It's going to be a long night." Merlin sighed.

Every time they tried to put Mordred down he screamed. Merlin and Arthur were doomed to another night on the couch, taking shifts holding Mordred, trying to make sure he's okay. Neither got very much sleep.

Arthur went to the office with dark circles under his eyes and ringing in his ears.

"Woah, late night there Arthur?" Gwaine teased.

"You could say that." Arthur forced a smile.

"So you and Merlin are together then?" Gwaine asked. "Because if not Leon is single and needs to mingle."

"I resent that." Leon called through the cubicle hallways.

"Yeah but you still tolerate me." Gwaine called back. "Anyways I need an answer princess." Gwaine turned his attention back towards Arthur.

"It's Mordred, he's sick and wouldn't lay down without screaming." Arthur explained.

"Is that a yes or a no Pendragon?" Gwaine taunted.

"Don't cross examine me." Arthur grumbled. He opened his laptop and went to WebMD.

"Hostile witness!" Gwaine pointed at Arthur, while bouncing in the hallway. This gained a few spectators namely Gwen and Morgana.

"Last night was Mordred's fault not whatever your twisted mind came to." Arthur said.

"Is he okay?" Gwen asked.

Arthur looked over the results. "I hope so, Merlin is taking him to the doctor. According to this it's either an ear infection or brain cancer."

"Was Merlin there?" Morgana asked.

"For part of the night." Arthur said. He texted Merlin, **Make sure they look at his ears-A.**

"Part of the night?" Gwaine asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Arthur ignored the implications.

"Anything exciting?" Gwaine taunted.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Gwen asked.

"Better yet, who are your bridesmaids going to be?" Morgana teased. The trio fired off a few more questions.

"Objection, badgering the witness," Arthur shut their questions down.

"They're probably planning on eloping." Gwaine said. "And witnesses can't make objections." He added with a wide grin. They returned to their questioning only stopping when their case partners showed. Arthur had to work on a closing for one of his cases and practice the delivery. Pendragon law firm was the best firm in the city, anything less than perfect was unacceptable.

Arthur returned to a much quieter apartment that day. "Hey," He greeted.

"Mordred is asleep." Merlin said from the table. "He has an ear infection. He's on antibiotics."

"When does your shift start?" Arthur asked. He sat across from Merlin.

"Soon," Merlin said. "And I might need some overtime."

"I'll cover it." Arthur offered.

"You don't even know what it is." Merlin pointed out.

"That's not the point _Mer_ lin." Arthur said. "Believe it or not I actually care about you, and Mordred."

"I believe it." Merlin said immediately. "Nobody is that tolerant of his screaming unless they care."

"He's a good baby." Arthur sighed.

Merlin looked away, "How are the repairs going?"

"They'll be done at the end of the month." Arthur said.

"Then you'll move back upstairs?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know yet," Arthur admitted.

"Well, there's time to figure it out I guess." Merlin stood up. "I have to get going." He left.

Arthur walked over to Mordred's crib. There, Mordred lied awake but kept quiet. Merlin had dressed him in a dinosaur onesie. "Go to sleep baby." Arthur said. "I'm not staying up watching commercials two nights in a row." Mordred's eyelids closed. Arthur took that as a good sign and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

"So now that you have a baby can I buy things like a fairy godmother?" Morgana asked.

"He's almost a year old," Arthur pointed out. " Besides, you'd have to battle Gwen for that title." Arthur was driving her to the courthouse.

"When is his birthday?" She asked.

"May 14th." Arthur replied instantaneously.

She quirked an eyebrow. "You didn't even have to think about that one did you ?"

"Not the time Morgana," Arthur complained.

"Oh no, I think it is." Morgana turned towards Arthur. "I knew you were married, but I didn't know it was this level of dedication." Arthur rolled his eyes, Morgana wasn't going to stop until her point was made. That was part of why she was such a good lawyer. The other part was her trying to outdo Arthur.

" I think it's nice you finally found someone. And your entire career is ahead of you, it's not like your job is going anywhere. The only downside is we didn't get to throw a baby shower for Mordred. "

"I'm sure they had one." Arthur lied. Merlin didn't talk a lot about the pregnancy since the day he showed Arthur the photo but it always seemed like he was still bracing for Mordred to not make it. Even with Mordred's ear infection Merlin was panicking. He tried to hide it so Arthur didn't press the issue.

"Yes, but Gwen and I didn't plan it. Hence the disappointment. " Morgana said.

" I'll talk to Merlin about letting you two near Mordred on his birthday. " Arthur chuckled.

"Near?" Morgana pressed a hand to her heart, offended.

"I thought you would be more interested in other events." Arthur grinned.

She lowered her hand. "Are you actually _marrying_ him Arthur Pendragon?"She demanded. "We all saw it coming, of course, but I didn't think you would get over yourself so fast." Morgana clarified." I didn't think I'd live to see the day your ego took the back seat."

"We aren't together or dating, or getting married." Arthur listed. It was true, Arthur hadn't actually asked Merlin out. They just _were_. They both knew they liked each other and that was enough for the time being.

"But hypothetically you would let Gwen and I plan your wedding?" Morgana asked.

"As long as you didn't make me wear a dress." Arthur said. He knew that would come back to bite him

"Mm, no promises Arthur." Morgana teased.

Arthur made the turn into the Courthouse parking lot."Ready?" He asked.

"I'm not the client." Morgana said. "She's the one that's going to worry."

"True, but we're well prepared." Arthur grabbed his briefcase from the backseat. Day one of trial was mostly openings, that was Morgana's piece of the trial. All Arthur had to do was stay alert and gauge the jury for a few hours.

"Well done." Arthur told her when they were walking back to the car.

"Thanks, but don't think you're getting out of talking about Merlin." Morgana said.

"You know, you could find someone too." Arthur said.

"I've had people in the past." Morgana defended.

"Like Valiant?" Arthur asked.

"He seemed nicer than he turned out to be." Morgana scrunched up her nose at the thought. She sat in the car, Arthur followed suit. "But Merlin isn't like him."

"No, he's not." Arthur agreed.

Valiant was big and strong but shifty and had used them to gain Uther's favor. His plan hadn't accounted for the fact the Pendragons were all lawyers and saw through him before he so much as printed a resume. Merlin on the other hand was tall and honest. Arthur hadn't accounted for the fact that Mordred made Merlin more likeable and marriageable.

"So when do you plan on actually asking him out?" Morgana asked. "Because all the best wedding venues need to be booked a year or so out. I was thinking a castle. Caerphilly maybe?"

"I don't know." Arthur said. "A castle?"

"Fairytale weddings are very important to me." Morgana explained. "Of course I'll have to consult Gwen." Gwen was probably going to get married well before Arthur or Morgana, it was just a fact they had accepted by the time they passed the bar.

"Obviously." Arthur rolled his eyes. They were pulling up to her apartment building now.

"Ask soon lover boy." Morgana said when she stepped out of the car.

Arthur drove home and parked his car underground. He took the elevator to the floor and unlocked the door.

"How was work?" Merlin asked. He held Mordred in his arms.

"Good, how was your day? " Arthur asked.

"Mordred fussed but I think he's feeling better. " Merlin smiled.

Arthur moved towards them. "I'm glad. Do you have today off?"

"Tomorrow. " Merlin corrected. " Tonight I'm working 'til three."

"Well I think I'm going to look over my questions for tomorrow before bed so I might be up when you come home." Mordred switched to Arthur's arms.

"Don't stay up intentionally, " Merlin warned.

"Even for someone I like as much as you?" Arthur asked with a huge grin.

"It's not worth the tired lawyer look." Merlin said before kissing Arthur.

Arthur's smile grew after the soft kiss. "Do you like me back then?"

"I already told you I like you you idiot. " Merlin smiled back.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. I don't own Merlin. I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile hopefully it's not too sudden.**

"I can't work with those people anymore," Merlin paced the living room after coming back from work the night before.

"Why not?" Arthur asked from the couch. That was the wrong thing to ask. Merlin froze until he started to sob. Arthur jumped to his feet."Calm down Merlin."

"I-I can't. My co workers. I just can't." Merlin explained in between convulsing sobs.

"Here sit down," Arthur pushed Merlin onto the couch. Unsurprisingly, it didn't help. "Is there something I can do?" Merlin shook his head.

"Gwen! She would know what to do, right? She's good with this." Arthur scrambled to find his phone.

"No." Merlin said meekly. "She doesn't know."

"Tomorrow you're taking the day off." Arthur said. "Put your two week notice in and quit."

"I can't." Merlin howled. "I can barely afford things as it is."

"I'll figure something out." Arthur assured him.

"This is the real world Arthur. You can't just magically fix things." Merlin snapped.

"I can try." Arthur combated.

Mordred was awake now and whining. Shrieking for his parents to stop but his sharp yelling became background noise.

"You're too stubborn, you know that Arthur. You act like some kind of royalty. You live here now. You're not on top of the world anymore." Merlin ranted.

"At least I can get out of here anytime I like rather than slave away for a paycheck that doesn't cover rent!" Arthur combated.

"You don't know what it means to work! Everything has been given to you since that damn silver spoon you were born with. Not all of us are that lucky Arthur." Merlin stood now. "You would be nothing without your father." Merlin spat.

"No I would just be like you." Arthur shoved Merlin away and marched towards the door.

"At least I'm not a spoiled pig!" Merlin yelled.

"I don't have to take this." Arthur grit his teeth.

"You take everything else."Merlin shouted, locking the door behind Arthur. "You kiss me and you think you know me. We've known each other a month." Merlin ranted. He turned around and faced Mordred. He was standing in his crib, face red and fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Merlin sighed and moved to calm him down.

"Arrur!" Mordred shrieked, making grabby hands at the door.

"I know baby," Merlin sighed.

"Arrur!" Mordred cried.

Arthur was gone. No phone. No keys. No ID. No place to stay for the night. It was a half hour before either of them realized these facts.

Arthur went into work the same way he always did. Merlin left for the job he despised after calling Gwen, asking her to check on him. Merlin overworked, maxed out his overtime hours. Arthur said that he was almost done when his father left the firm for the night.

Merlin returned home to an empty apartment. He refused to look at the cork board, hanging in the kitchen like the ghost of Arthur. He slumped down on the couch, and cried until he fell asleep.

Arthur never returned home and instead fell asleep on his desk at work. It wasn't the first time.

"Wakey wakey princess," Gwaine prodded Arthur's cheek.

"Wh-what time is it?" Arthur asked.

"6:30, I came early." Gwaine replied. Arthur slowly picked up his head. "Merlin kick you out the house?"

"What? Merlin? No no, I left." Arthur tried to crack his neck.

"Whatever, your boyfriend is worried." Gwaine dropped a paper bag on the desk. "Eat up, you'll need your strength to deal with Gwen."

"I don't have a boyfriend," was Arthur's only retort. Gwaine raised an eyebrow but didn't press the issue. Of course he would have to deal with Gwen. He looked in the paper bag to find a donut with blue sprinkles.

As if on cue, Gwen stormed in. A few strands of hair had escaped her bun a flew around her face. "What did you do? Merlin's worried sick." Gwen shouted.

"I've been working." Arthur lied.

"You didn't call." Gwen stated.

"He wouldn't have wanted me to, bad timing," Arthur explained. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that was a lie too.

"He thought you were dead!" Gwen yelled.

"Well I'm not." Arthur raised his hands. A gesture of surrender that went unnoticed.

" _Merlin_ doesn't know that." Gwen sliced the words through her teeth.

"I'll call him then." Arthur picked up the phone on his desk.

"You don't have any remorse do you?" Gwen accused.

"Merlin doesn't care about me, I'm moving out at the end of the month." Arthur stated.

"Mordred stayed with me last night." Morgana informed him from the doorway.

Arthur's shoulders fell. "I didn't know that."Arthur dialed Merlin's cell. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" Merlin's voice was gruff. Mordred was crying in the background.

"Hey, it's me." Arthur said as softly as he could.

"Arthur? Now isn't a good time-" Merlin was cut off.

"I know, but if I don't talk to you Gwen's going to light me on fire. I just-"

Merlin cut Arthur off."Don't apologize to me just because Gwen will kill you."

"I wasn't going to. I'm moving out at the end of the month, the repairs are almost done. Look, I can pay your rent for a little. Then maybe things will get better and you won't have to work so much." Arthur said.

"And I won't have to deal with you." Merlin said.

"Right, you won't have to deal with me." Arthur forced those words out. That was the hardest part. Money was no object for Arthur but Merlin's hatred was rightfully placed.

"I'll leave your key with Alice. Come back tonight." Merlin said. "For Mordred."

"Goodbye Merlin." Arthur didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Goodbye Arthur." Merlin's voice caught on the words.

Arthur hung up. "There."

Gwaine was the first one to speak."You're really moving out?" Gwaine asked. His voice lacked its usual light-hearted tone.

"Obviously," Arthur said.

"You can't." Morgana said suddenly.

"Why not?" Arthur questioned. " If I stay I'll hurt Merlin. It's time I left."

"Mordred has gotten used to both of you being there," She explained.

"He's already lost his mother." Gwen added. Her voice lacked the ferocity it had earlier.

"He's Merlin's kid. I'll talk to him about it tonight." Arthur sighed. He was in no way prepared for that discussion. He ran by the store on the way home, bought only a few things.

He opened the door to the apartment only for Merlin to spring on him. Arthur caught Merlin. The weight felt good, it reminded Arthur that it wasn't over yet. He kept Merlin in the air long enough to understand some of the words he was stringing together, mostly it was a mess of consonants and vowels.

"Don'tgosorrypleasestay."Merlin rushed out to say. He forced his voice to slow. "Stay stay please stay. I'm sorry. "

"No, no you're okay." Arthur assured, slowly lowering Merlin back to the ground. Merlin didn't let go of Arthur's jacket. Arthur placed his bag on the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't know how to help you yesterday." He tried to keep his voice soft.

"You were gone last night." Merlin cried into his shoulder. "I was useless."

"No, I'm sure you weren't."

"I had to get Morgana to take Mordred." Merlin said.

"I know. She told me." Arthur pulled Merlin closer. "I don't want to leave him." Arthur admitted.

"I know." Merlin had caught Arthur's tie in his fingertips. "You wouldn't have come back for just me."

"Yes I would've." Arthur replied without a second thought. "I don't want to leave you either."Arthur whispered. "But with the repairs, I'll have to leave eventually." Merlin didn't deny this he just looked at the ground and slowly removed himself from Arthur's grasp.

"I bought tea." Arthur picked the bag up off the floor. "Your favorite brand too."

Merlin accepted the tea. "Mordred is in my room, if you want to see him."

"Not yet." Arthur said. "I'm not done with you yet, and once I see him, it's over."

"Not necessarily." Merlin argued. Arthur didn't dare touch him again. Merlin was thin in a way he wasn't supposed to be.

"Have you...eaten at all?" Arthur asked.

"Not today." Merlin said.

"Do you want to go out to eat?" Arthur asked. "Or I could go get takeout again."

"No, I'm fine." Merlin dismissed. He turned to the side, focusing on the tape on the box.

Arthur wasn't going to accept that answer. "Takeout then? A new Thai place opened up the street, we could try that. Gwen liked it."

"No, really it's fine." Merlin looked over at Arthur.

Arthur held out his arms, wrists up. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Merlin's focus was back to the box of tea."I know." Merlin responded, he didn't come any closer to Arthur.

Arthur dropped his arms."I can't fix that but, I can get you something to eat. Will you let me do that at least?"

"I guess."Merlin walked over to Arthur. "But first, go see our son. He missed you last night too. "Arthur's face broke into one of the biggest smiles Merlin had ever seen on him.

Arthur went back into Merlin's bedroom. Merlin could vaguely hear the baby babbling and Arthur apologizing. He stopped after a while and emerged with Mordred in his arms.

"Will you stay tonight? " Merlin asked. The box of tea sat on the kitchen counter, Merlin was out in the living room.

" If you want." Arthur said.

" You know I do." Merlin said.

"Thai?" Arthur asked.

"Sure." Merlin smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

"Arthur, get up." Merlin said.

Arthur blinked until Merlin came into focus. "Hey, what is it?"

"Your alarm didn't go off." Merlin said.

Arthur bolted upright, "What time is it?"

"7:15." Merlin said. "Mordred was set for seven apparently."

"He doesn't usually get up that early." Arthur pulled open a drawer looking for a shirt.

"No, he doesn't." Merlin agreed.

Arthur settled on a white shirt. "Do you think his ear is getting worse?"

"No, his infection is pretty much gone." Merlin said. Arthur looked through his tie collection. "Wear the red one." Merlin said. "It's your color." He slipped out of Arthur's bedroom before Arthur could offer a retort.

Arthur got ready to leave and gathered energy to walk to the front door. He wanted to be witty again, but it wasn't right yet. "Bye, love you." He said. Because he was leaving and it was true.

"I love you too." Merlin said but Arthur was already gone. They had three days left until the end of the month. Arthur had barely started packing. Merlin was already looking into replacements.

When he posted the flyers back up Alice tisked. "I thought that one would workout."

Merlin only sighed and thought "I should never have gotten a roommate that was such an ass." But he didn't mean it, Arthur was one of the best things to ever happen to him.

Arthur still drove Morgana to the courthouse.

"So the reservation is more likely for Gwen and Lancelot now." Morgana said.

"They aren't even engaged yet." Arthur pointed out.

"You weren't even dating when I booked it for you." Morgana stated. "You and Merlin could still make it work."

"I'm not so sure Morgana." Arthur said.

"You should at least try. I haven't known you to give up so easily," Morgana taunted.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm moving out in three days Morgana."

"Time is of the essence Arthur, ask him now."

"And set myself up for rejection? I think I'll pass."

Morgana shrugged. "It won't be the stupidest risk you've taken."

"I'm good at law, not dating." Arthur reminded. They pulled up to the courthouse.

Morgana called Gwen at lunch, away from Arthur. "Well, plan A failed." She said.

"Plan B it is then," Gwen said. " _B for blind date_." It wasn't the best plan they had ever made. It would involve volunteer babysitting and a little bit of spying. Most of the office was already in on it. Arthur was as oblivious as ever, focusing on the case more than anything. Like if he ignored it it would go away.


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen knocked on the door. "Hey Merlin, let me in!"

"What do you want?" Merlin asked. The door remained closed.

"Come on Merlin." Gwen shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I just wanted to talk."

He unlocked the door. "It's open." He grumbled. "Arthur moved out a week ago Gwen."

"I know. It's just…"

Merlin cut her off."Just what Gwen? I know you have some kind of plan."

Gwen switched tactics. "You deserve to be happy." She tried to explain.

"I am happy, Gwen." Merlin defended. "Mordred is healthy, Will is coming to town soon." Merlin listed.

"How soon? When I mean. When is Will coming?" Gwen stumbled over her words. Will was not part of the plan.

"Saturday." Merlin said. "Why?"

"Do you like him?" Gwen asked.

"Will? No, he's like a brother." Merlin said. Gwen let out a sigh of relief. "Why?"

"Uh" Gwen stalled. "A friend of mine really needs to get out more. Just dinner, just once."

"Are you setting me up?" Merlin accused.

"Yes." Gwen said. "But I promise he's great, I'll even babysit."

"Ask Arthur." Merlin grumbled.

"Please? I don't think Arthur is his type." Gwen begged.

"And you think I am?" Gwen nodded. "Fine, I'm free Friday night. Do I know him?"

"You've met him." Gwen said. She couldn't lie so she didn't. Merlin had in fact met really hoped Morgana was having better luck with Arthur.

Knock knock knocky-knock. Morgana always knocked like that so Arthur knew exactly who was at his door.

"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur demanded.

"To talk." Morgana smiled. "What? Am I interrupting your hermit time?" She teased. She forced herself inside his apartment. "Even with all the repairs you couldn't get them to fix the paint?" All the walls were slightly different shades of beige.

"Morgana," Arthur growled. "What are you here to do?"

"Set you up on a date." Morgana stated.

"No." Arthur said.

She checked her phone. **Friday-Gwen** "It's just dinner, this Friday. You need to get out more."

"That's rich coming from you Morgana, how many dates do you go on these days?" Arthur asked.

"I'm still figuring life out. You on the other hand, you have it all figured out." Morgana attempted to reason.

"I don't know about that Morgana." Arthur almost laughed.

"You said you did." Morgana reminded.

"That was before." Arthur said.

"Before what?" Morgana asked. She knew exactly what.

"Before I had a kid." Arthur said.

"Mordred isn't even yours." Morgana reminded. "Just go to dinner on Friday, and if you hate it you'll never have to see him again."

"Him?" Arthur asked, making eye contact.

"Yes, him. Don't worry, Uther doesn't know." Morgana said. "I wouldn't throw you under the bus like that."

"Fine, one date." Arthur agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Table for Morgana Le Fae?" Arthur asked the hostess. He was in a dinner suit that made him feel like the new James Bond to the point he'd consider a martini.

"Of course sir. You're the second guest to arrive." The hostess guided Arthur to a table in the far right corner opposite the string quartet.

When Arthur saw the man waiting for him, his heart skipped a beat. Morgana had set him up with a dark haired man who perpetually wore scarves and neckerchiefs. It was Merlin. Of course it was Merlin, Morgana was protecting an investment.

"Thank you." Arthur managed to say before the hostess rushed off.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, "Are you staying? Gwen says you need to get out more."

Arthur sat down. "Does she? Morgana was mostly just offended by the paint. Why tonight?"

"Uh, Will's coming to town tomorrow." Merlin said. "Not that that affects you."

"It affects that I'm having dinner out tonight." Arthur picked up the wine menu.

"So you are staying?" Merlin asked.

"If you want me to." Arthur scanned the wine menu for a good red wine.

"Gwen's babysitting, I'd much rather have her doomed to late night infomercials than me." Merlin said.

Arthur put the wine menu down. "I've never known you to leave Mordred easily."

"Well, I know her better than I knew Leon." Merlin joked. "But it's not easy."

"No, it's not," Arthur agreed. The waiter stopped by took their orders and rushed off to other tables.

"How did Morgana get you out of your apartment?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged, "She said she wouldn't throw me under the bus about it."

"Did you know it would be me?" Merlin asked.

"I should've." Arthur said.

Merlin grinned "Well Arthur, you were never the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Oh so now I'm a tool?" Arthur asked. The waiter poured their wine.

"Didn't you say Morgana rented a castle?" Arthur nodded. "For a wedding?" He nodded again. "We're being used." Merlin said.

Arthur took a sip of wine. "I think Morgana views it more as a race, between us and Gwen and Lancelot."

"Well, they might win," Merlin looked at his napkin.

Arthur didn't speak for a minute. "She also wants us on speaking terms so she can plan Mordred's birthday."

"Will she rent a castle for that too?"Merlin laughed.

"All I know it that it's a bad idea to get in her way when she has a plan." Arthur said. "And that she will spoil Mordred given the chance."

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad." Merlin shrugged.

"You say that now but just you wait." Arthur argued. "She'll turn him against us."

Merlin's smile faded, "I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me too Merlin."


	18. Chapter 18

Knock knock _knock_. There was someone at Arthur's door. It wasn't Morgana's coded knock and Gwaine always tried the doorknob before knocking. No one else visited.

"Coming." Arthur moved towards the door. He opened the door, on the other side was someone he never expected to see again. It had been a few months and they hadn't so much as made eye contact in the hallways. "Merlin?" He stepped to the side to let Merlin in the door.

Merlin didn't budge.

Arthur sighed. He had a case to laid out on the kitchen table that he needed to be working on.

"Sorry." Merlin turned to leave.

" _Mer_ lin." Arthur grabbed his arm. Arthur took a second to look Merlin over. "Where's Mordred?"

This coupled with the arm grabbing earned Arthur a glare. "Downstairs, with Gwen and Lancelot. He's fine." Arthur dropped Merlin's arm. "Forget that not everyone is free to have a night out whenever they want to?"

The date set up by Morgana and Gwen had proven to be their only one. Their lives were messes then and now. Arthur had resubmerged himself in his work and knew that he was half decent with kids.

"I didn't forget." Arthur said. Merlin stayed in the doorway. "Come inside, the neighbors are nosey enough as is." Arthur pulled Merlin in his apartment.

Arthur's apartment was an exciting mix of beige, beige and more beige. The only similarity to Merlin's was the shower. The layout was only roughly the same, Arthur had more windows and bigger bedrooms.

"Ignore the papers, it's for a case, technically confidential." Arthur said. It was hard to ignore their presence as they took up the entire kitchen table.

"So living comfortably means living in grayscale." Merlin observed. He sank down into a black leather couch.

"If you notice, the areas are all slightly different shades of beige. The bedroom's the most colorful place with polka dot sheets." Arthur sat beside him. Both were true and the paint drove Morgana crazy so she never stayed for more than an hour."Not all of us decorate with lime green cribs."

"You should invest in one." Merlin said.

"What's this about?" Arthur asked.

"Mordred." Merlin replied

"Is he okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Just, I don't know, sad?" Merlin tried to explain.

Arthur's heart sank "Oh."

"Yeah. The first few nights after you moved back here he'd ask for you, you know?" Merlin said.

"I didn't know."

"He likes you. What did you tell him anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"To calm him down. You would say something and no matter how upset he was he'd calm down."

"Oh, that," Arthur leaned away. "Just that you loved him and that I loved him."

"That worked?"

"Mentioning you was the only way I could get him to settle down."

"Arthur, I know you want what's best for Mordred and I, and I know you think this is it, but I think having you around is what's best." Merlin confessed.

"Something's been missing since I moved back here," Arthur said.

"Color, color is the word you're looking for." Merlin teased.

"Color and you two." Arthur agreed.

"Will you come back?" Merlin asked.

"How? Do you want me to live with you again or do you want a babysitter that you can kiss?" Arthur asked.

Merlin would be lying if he said that he didn't want Arthur back in the apartment with them. Will moved in to help with rent and Mordred but he wasn't the same. This was partly due to his girlfriend and their relationship was completely different.

Of course Merlin could say none of this. "I need help with Mordred."

"So I should get a portable crib in the guest room?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded,"a green one."

"I'll do that," Arthur was already contemplating whether or not Amazon would ship one.

Merlin sat for a moment before asking "Uther still doesn't know does he?"

"No," Arthur said, " he doesn't. I didn't want him to know. He'd lecture me about the importance of the law firm's success and the family name. Talk about how I'm too young to have a family, that my career needs to come first. I've even gotten Gwaine to shut up about it when he's in town."

"That can't be easy." Merlin said. Whether he was referring to keeping them a secret or shutting Gwaine up was anyone's guess. Merlin stood. "I should get back to Mordred, he's 11 months old now, so tell Morgana she'd better get planning."

"I will." Arthur let Merlin out of his apartment. Once Merlin had been gone for a little, Arthur called Morgana.

She picked up, "Hello?"

"Do you still want to plan Mordred's birthday?" He asked.

"Arthur, I'm afraid I can't do that unless Merlin is on board. " Morgana said.

"He is, May 14th Mordred is turning 1, so you have a month to plan." Arthur said. "And I suspect that Gwen will be helping you so that's plenty of time."

"You've never planned a party, have you? We'll pull something together." Mogana said. She hung up the phone. Arthur knew Mordred was going to be spoiled from that moment forward by the Pendragons.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN Thank you for waiting so long and for all of the reviews.**

Arthur pulled up to the park Morgana had rented. They had a lot to set up before he picked Merlin and Mordred up. He had balloons in the back seat and a cake in the passenger seat.

"You two really are spoiling him," Arthur said.

Morgana and Gwen laughed, "It's our job," they said in unison.

"I'm still not sure how I got roped into this," Gwaine complained from where he was hanging a banner.

"You love them as much as the rest of us," Gwen chided.

Gwaine climbed down the ladder, "Oh yeah." Gwen rolled her eyes and continued to decorate.

"Lancelot is coming at noon, Leon can't make it until 12:30." Morgana listed off.

"Where do you want the cake?" Arthur asked. It was a series of cupcakes made to look like the very hungry caterpillar. There was another cake Gwen had baked called a smash cake that was already on the picnic table.

"Across from the smash cake." Gwen said as she rushed past with a high chair.

Arthur put the cake down. "Balloons?"

"Everywhere." Morgana said, also rushing around.

Arthur tied balloons around in clusters of three. One yellow, one green, one blue. Lancelot showed, then Leon. At 1:15 Arthur went to go pick Merlin and Mordred up.

"Ready?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Merlin swung a diaper bag over his shoulder.

Once they were halfway to the party, Merlin looked over at Arthur. "Are we telling them?"

"I don't see why not," Arthur replied. This wasn't completely true, he knew why not to tell his co workers but overwhelmingly he felt that Merlin deserved better than to be the mistress in the shadows.

Merlin smiled. "Mordred gets two dads for his birthday then?"

"And a few other things," Arthur said.

"Like what?"

"Like what Morgana and Gwen picked out."

Merlin laughed. "You'll have to keep your apartment after all, mine isn't going to be able to fit everything."

"They mean well and Morgana has a substantial paycheck." Arthur said. "And my apartment could be a better fit."

"It's beige." Merlin dismissed, scrunching his face. Arthur laughed.

They arrived at the park and Gwen automatically hugged Merlin and Mordred once he was out of the car.

Mordred was cooed over and kept happy by everyone. It was co-workers, Merlin's friends one of their little girls, Kara. Around 1:45 they decided it was time for cake. Mordred was put in his highchair, smash cake in front of him, Gwen ready with a camera.

Mordred didn't need any prompting, he immediately dug into the cake. He smeared the green frosting all over his face, adding a swipe down his shirt for good measure.

Merlin crouched next to him, "having fun making a mess?" Mordred grabbed another fistful of cake. "Luckily Arthur is going to clean you up."

Arthur crouched down on the other side of the highchair, "I'm going to what now?" Merlin laughed.

Gwen had snapped a few pictures but now found inspiration. She framed the shot and took it as they both kissed Mordred who just smiled and clapped, green frosting flying. "Oh perfect," She said.

Everyone else helped themselves to the cupcakes while Arthur _and_ Merlin cleaned Mordred up.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Merlin asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to tell them," Arthur admitted. "But I am ready to stop hiding it." Merlin smiled. That was all he could ask for right now.

They returned to the party with a clean one year old and an announcement to make.

"Hey everyone," Arthur began, "We would just like to thank you for coming, and Gwen and Morgana we would like to thank you for all the work you put into this. Before we move onto gifts, we would just like to share something. Mordred officially has two dads again."

The announcement was met with some cheers and congratulations. Gwen and Morgana exchanged a high five.

Mordred left his party with new clothes, toys, and an Arthur.


End file.
